The Graduation Party
by Lady Evans Potter
Summary: Harry Potter and his yearmates are having one last night of school together, where they are talking, when a game of truth and dare begins... Oneshot, HPDM, hints of slash.


**The Graduation Party**

**Authored by**: Lady Evans Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Authors note: **Some of the dares or/and the truths are based on Kamerreon's lovely fanfiction _Your Headline News_, which is strongly recommended, along with all the others stories of that wonderful author.

---

It was a late evening in the Castle known as Hogwarts. Within this castle, this late June night, there was a party going on, without anyone's, other than the participating ones and a certain professor in charge of handing out hangover potions, knowledge. It was held on the seventh level floor, within a hidden room, known as the Room of Requirements.

If someone unknowingly wandered into this room, they would see the graduation party of the year in which, among others, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belonged to. The room was set up to be kind of like wizarding night club, with the joint symbol of the four Hogwarts houses decorating the Room. Around in it, there were transfigured items, as well as sitting groups the Room had created.

Sitting in the middle of a large group which consisted of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and, last but not least, Slytherins was Harry Potter. Looking a bit drunk, but still very handsome, he was talking to his closest friends, Ron and Hermione. All three of them had dressed a bit up for the night, and they were some of the ones who came up with this insane idea, to have a last night of house unity. The final plans had been planned by a group from all the houses, after a certain red haired Gryffindor had been forced to admit not all Slytherins were evil, as he liked to claim.

"Anyone up for a game of Truth and Dare?" The question was directed to the seventh years by their fellow student, Seamus Finnigan. As a half-blood, he knew lots of game from both Muggle and Wizarding world.

"Yeah! Yes! Aye! Of course!" The answers varied, but none objections were voiced. With free handing of Fire Whiskey, rum, Gillywater, mead and of course butterbeer, amongst others, it was no wonder everyone was quite cheerful. After all, who would be sad or furious at the last grand party with their school year of students?

Seamus, being the one that came up with the idea, began. "So, tell me" He fixed his eyes on Hannah Abbot."Hannah, truth or dare?" She made a grimace at being picked first, but answered truth.

"Who was your secret love interest last year? I never found out." Seamus said. Blushing fiercely, she seemed to gather her courage and said "Neville." She looked around in the room, seemingly trying to pick a student to ask. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and make it good." Hermione answered. Hannah seemed to be thinking for a bit, and then got an almost evil grin "I dare you to drown a glass of Fire Whiskey." That made almost everyone laughs, because rumors had it that when Hermione got drunk she lost her know-it-all attitude. Ron especially seemed to appreciate it, because he loved her even more when she was like that. Hermione glared at Hannah, but complied. It was possible to see she got more intoxicated from it.

Hermione looked around, and then fixed her eyes on Draco Malfoy. "Truth or dare, Draco?" "Dare, let's see if you can come up with something better."

"I dare you… to kiss a guy from Gryffindor for at least a half minute. Take your pick." Her evil smile frightened many, as she was seen in the light of a perfect student, never really up to be breaking rules. But then again, she was friends with Harry and Ron, who was amongst the ones breaking most rules at school.

As soon as he heard the dare, his eyes came to rest on every present male Gryffindor, before he smirked. Getting up slowly, in a very sexy way, Draco walked over to where the Gryffindors sat, and stopped directly in front of Harry Potter. Looking into Harry's eyes, Draco sat down in his lap, and began to kiss away his breath. It showed that both guys really enjoyed it, and they were out of breath when the kiss ended.

Walking back to his own seat, Draco began to think who to choose as his victim, eh, I mean student to ask. Looking at the students present, a wicked smirk formed as a plan formed in his mind.

"Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco pouted, having made a plan meant for a dare. Blaise just smirked at his reaction, as he knew his friend quite well, and was very aware of how much he loved embarrassing others.

"Tell us… If you had to choose someone to bond with, and to mother/father your heir of these fine students here, who would you have chosen?" That question caught everyone's attention, and almost as one they leaned forward to hear the answer. Blaise had always been a wild card to the population of Hogwarts, never showing any preferences of sex, dates or anything.

Looking around, his eyes were following everyone's movement, and finally came to rest on a face, after quickly sweeping over her body. She was a pretty, dark haired girl, with a face to love and a figure to die for. She seemed eager for his answer, as if she already knew it. Her name? "Daphne Moon."

She blushed prettily, glad that he finally admitted the truth, as they had been dating for the last two years, and no one knew about it. They preferred not to be the center of the spotlight.

"No way?"

"Really? But we've never seen you together anywhere!"

"We preferred to not give the gossip mill here at Hogwarts something to talk about." Stated Blaise and then he blinked to Daphne. He then decided that that was enough about them, and let his eyes wander over the crowd. His eyes landed on Millicent Bulstrode, and he smirked.

"Milli, truth or dare?"

She seemed to think for a moment, as if reflecting over something, the replied: "Dare."

Her face paled when she saw the look of pure glee that crossed his face at that reply.

"I dare you to go to the graduation ceremony tomorrow dressed as a Hufflepuff."

She paled even further. She hated to wear yellow! And he knew it. Damn it, why didn't she say truth, she thought.

"I don't have anything in those colors" she objected, hoping to get away from it. Alas, fate was not so kind.

"Then we will just transfigure something to be in those colors." Oh, so there would be no escape. Well, no use crying over spilt milk. Her honey brown eyes wandered across her fellow students.

"Padma, truth or dare?"

The Ravenclaw twin looked around, and then locked her eyes on with Millicent. She seemed like one of those girls that could give you nasty dares.

"Truth." Probably not a wise choice either, but what choice did she has?

"What is the most kinky way you have had sex, and how was it preformed?"

Scratch that, she should have backed out of the challenge. She let her black hair fall forth to hide parts of her face. Fuck, why did she have to choose truth? Dare would at least probably be less embarrassing.

"We're waiting."

Oh, shit, she was going to hell. Might as well add to it.

"Well… I won't be saying anything about which they were, got it? There was this night, some time ago. Two guys and I had a threesome, which was a rather nice thing, so that's recommended for those that like it. I was bound to the bed, and was blindfolded, so I didn't see anything. They played with me, and then we had sex."

"Aww, no more details?" Draco teased, as if he knew something. Which he didn't.

"No, you can imagine the rest, if you want to. I won't say anything else."

Her eyes wandered, and connected with laughing emerald orbs. A positively Slytherin smirk crossed her face, and the laughter froze.

_Oh shit_, crossed his mind. He knew it would be bad now.

"Harry, truth or dare."

Oh, why? Why? She knew what he and his lover had hidden for the past few months. And she was out for revenge. No one laughed at Padma Patil without getting anything in return. He was doomed.

"Uhm.."

Seems like there would be no more hiding now.

"We're waiting."

Fine, he might as well do it.

"Dare."

Hah, that should stop her, hopefully.

"I dare you to tell us who your lover/boyfriend is."

Damn, seems like there was a bit of vengeance time now.

"Must I?" Harry Potter, the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, asked.

"Of course."

There would be no mercy. Now, you must understand this. According to the rumor mill at Hogwarts, Harry James Potter have been single for a long time, since his fifth year, after a disastrous date Cho Chang, that in fact showed him that girls were not his forte. So, he went single for a long time, when he suddenly noticed that he was being rather attentive to a certain someone. A certain _Slytherin_ someone. And, being the oblivious Gryffindor he was, Harry Potter didn't notice that that someone was keeping an eye on him as well.

In fact, he was so oblivious, that one day when he was walking though the dungeons alone, after a detention with Snape – _Professor Snape, Harry!"_ his inner Hermione corrected him – that he only paid attention when he was pulled into an unused classroom and pushed back against the wall as the certain Slytherin snogged the hell out of him. That, literally, stole his breath away. And that was the beginning of the relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It was one of the few, very well kept secrets that were unknown to most students.

Harry pulled himself back into the present, and then glared at Padma. She had caught them, once, when she was on Prefect duties. But she swore not to tell anyone, and technically, she hadn't either. Therefore, he was now wondering what the reaction of one Ronald Weasley and one Hermione Granger would be when this was revealed.

His eyes drifted to Draco, who gave him an almost invisible nod. Good, it was okay for him that he told the truth then. At least he did not have to fear that he would be dumped once this was known.

"Are you going to be thinking all night, Harry?" The teasing voice of Padma asked.

He blushed, but shook his head.

"Well, seeing as you are all so expecting…" He waited a few seconds to let them wonder a bit more, and then said: "Draco Malfoy" and sat back to watch pandemonium break loose.

Silence.

Then…

"No way! You've always been the fiercest of rival, not to mention hating each other!"

Harry just blushed once more at the outburst that came from his revelation. He looked around to see more than half of the students looking _quite_ shocked, but once his eyes fell on Hermione, they didn't see any surprise.

"It was pretty obvious, once I knew what to look for." She said, after seeing the question in his eyes.

"What? No way! I never saw that coming!" Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, exclaimed. "And since when have they even acted like a couple, or even friends?"

That set Padma off, leaving her to laugh herself to death.

"You mean you never saw anything? Merlin, every time they were in classes, or even the Great Hall, they couldn't keep their eyes of each other!"

Harry, whom by now had acquired a wonderfully scarlet color in his face, stood up.

"How about we end the evening now? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Suuuure you do, Harry. You probably just want to get a room, probably a bed as well, with our beloved Malfoy over there." Hermione said teasingly.

"I didn't say that!"

But everyone realized that was the truth, because less than a half minute after Harry Potter disappeared out the door to the Room of Requirement, Draco Malfoy followed his rival, and lover.

**The End**

**AN:**

Well… It only took me from February to August to finish this. But, I didn't really have ideas of how to write it either. Got a block of truths and dares. But, hope you like it.

It was my first try on a Drarry… what do you think about it?

The first part, which lasts to the part about Blaise, whom in turn asked Millicent (hope I got that right) was written ages ago, while the second part, which is from there to the end, was written yesterday and today. Was there a bit difference in the writing style? I just have to ask.

Anyway, I would love some reviews, and thank you for reading the story.

Lady Evans Potter


End file.
